Tea Time
by Karboom
Summary: Fanfic pour le collectif Noname "Dans un café". Harry Potter sirote un thé dans un café moldu :)


Fanfic pour le Challenge « Dans un café » du collectif Noname. Je me suis essayé à la licence d'Harry Potter au vu de sa grande popularité au sein des membres du collectif ^^

Tea Time

Harry sirotait tranquillement son thé tout en lisant le journal. Bien qu'il connaisse bon nombre de cafés pour sorcier, il avait toujours aimé fréquenter des lieux moldus. Venir dans ce genre d'endroit l'apaisait, et il lui était agréable d'aller quelque part sans être reconnu. Aux yeux des clients et des tenanciers, il n'était qu'un homme ordinaire, avec son costume de travail beige, sa mallette et ses lunettes rondes. Même son journal était moldu. Pas seulement pour éviter d'alarmer des moldus avec des photos mouvantes mais aussi parce que le journal moldu comportait régulièrement des articles sur des évènements insolites qui méritaient qu'un Auror s'y intéresse. Mais la discrétion restait la raison principale. Harry savait que fréquenter les lieux moldus impliquait de maintenir une vigilance constante pour ne pas laisser des réflexes de sorciers menacer de révéler sa nature. Toujours dans ses pensées, il jeta un œil vers le comptoir. Les piliers de bar qui sirotait déjà leur bière en fin de matinée auraient peu de chances d'identifier un sorcier s'ils en croisaient un.

A ce moment-là, une famille moldue entra dans le café. Les parents affichaient un air hautain, presque méprisant, et étaient suivis par un petit garçon à l'air timide qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans. Harry resta figé un court instant avant de se ressaisir. L'arrivée des trois moldus l'avait renvoyé à sa propre enfance et aux années difficiles qu'il avait passé à grandir avec les Dursley. Il conserva sa contenance du mieux qu'il put et se contenta d'observer la famille du coin de l'œil. Sans un mot, les parents allèrent s'installer à une table, l'enfant suivant en traînant un peu les pieds. Un serveur se dirigea vers eux pour prendre leur commande. L'enfant commença à ouvrir la bouche lorsque le père lui envoya une taloche derrière la tête.

« On laisse les grands commander. »

L'enfant se ravisa, l'air contrit, tandis que sa mère le foudroyait du regard. Harry sentit l'arrière de sa tête le démanger aux souvenirs que réveillait cette scène. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur son journal mais il s'abstint d'intervenir. Il n'était pas venu en territoire moldu pour causer des problèmes. Le serveur repartit sans que l'enfant ait pu dire un mot. Il revint peu de temps après et posa trois cafés sur la table avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Le couple commença à siroter son café tandis que l'enfant ne touchait pas à sa tasse. Le père se tourna vers lui.

« Bois ton café.  
_Je n'aime pas ça. »

Cette fois, sa mère lui envoya une gifle.

« Ne réponds pas à ton père, nous sommes en public. Ne t'avise pas de nous faire honte. »

La plupart des autres clients préféraient détourner le regard de ce spectacle affligeant. Et Harry avait de plus en plus mal à se contenir. Mais il savait que la loi qu'il servait l'emprisonnait dans cette situation. C'était une affaire de moldus qui ne devait être réglée qu'entre moldus. Telle était la règle pour les Aurors et tout sorcier. A la table, l'enfant porta à contrecœur la tasse à ses lèvres avant de la reposer brusquement lorsqu'il le liquide le brûla.

« Mais souffles donc dessus, idiot ! » le tança son père.

Mécaniquement, l'enfant se pencha au-dessus de la tasse et commença à souffler. Il ne vit pas venir la grosse main de son père qui arriva pour clore la distance entre le liquide brûlant et son visage. La tasse émit un bruit retentissant en entrechoquant la soucoupe, rapidement supplanté par le rire gras du père. La mère restait parfaitement indifférente tandis que l'enfant se frottait frénétiquement le visage. Mais l'expression du garçon avait changé. Quelque chose avait cédé en lui et menaçait de déborder. Il avait toujours vécu dans sa courte existence en veillant à éviter tout ennui possible. C'est ainsi qu'il subissait le moins de brimades, en s'écrasant, en acceptant les méchancetés et en ne se faisant pas remarqué. Mais maintenant il s'en moquait, il voulait faire quelque chose, il voulait montrer qu'il existait, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais _quelque chose._

La tasse se mit à trembler doucement. Comme si un léger séisme frappait mais que seule cette tasse était affectée. Elle se mit à vibrer de plus en plus vite jusqu'à bondir en direction du père, l'éclaboussant de café brûlant. Ce dernier poussa un glapissement de surprise et passa sa main pataude sur le café, étalant le liquide en une grande tâche sur ses vêtements en même temps qu'il le refroidissait. Il s'immobilisa peu à peu avant de braquer son regard sur l'enfant. La colère du garçon s'était muée en terreur. Terreur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de sa mère qui le regardait. Sans prendre la peine de se lever, le père leva haut la main et l'abattit avec brutalité. Mais une main lui stoppa le poignet.

Ironiquement ces humiliations auraient eu une conséquence positive. L'enfant était un sorcier. Il avait le droit d'intervenir. Tenant le poignet du père dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, Harry la pointant vers la gorge du moldu. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant personne, il ressentit une joie profonde lorsqu'il vit la peur s'allumer dans les yeux bovins de la brute. Ceux qui battaient les enfants étaient toujours moins braves face à quelqu'un de leur taille. La peur se figea dans les yeux du père lorsque le sortilège de pétrification le submergea. La mère subit le même sort et, faisant demi-tour, Harry oublietta promptement tous les autres moldus qui étaient présents. Laissant les parents au sol, à leur paralysie, Harry s'accroupit devant le petit garçon, médusé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et je suis comme toi. »

L'enfant restait muet mais Harry savait qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Je peux t'emmener ailleurs, là où tu ne verras plus ces gens. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ce don que tu as, tu peux apprendre à le contrôler, et à l'utiliser pour aider les autres. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

Après une hésitation, l'enfant mit sa main dans celle qu'Harry lui tendait. Ce dernier se redressa, oublietta d'un geste les parents et sortit tranquillement du café en tenant le petit garçon par la main.


End file.
